Indonesian Civil War (Mercbl)
The Indonesian Civil War was a three sided conflict lasting from 2043-2047 in the Southeast Asian nation of Indonesia, between the Indonesian Government supported by Vietnam, Thailand and Myanmar, the Rising Sun of Islam supported by Brunei and Malaysia, and the New Guinean Independence Movement, supported by Australia, the Phillippines and the United States Of America. It resulted in the collapse of the Rising Sun of Islam, and the independence of the Republic of United New Guinea. 2043 On the 21st of July 2043, having grown from resentment that the rich Hindu minority was perceived to hold the majority of power in Indonesia, an Islamic Jihadist group organised a revolt in the city of Palu. Within a week the entire city was under their control, as the Indonesian government had no chance to react to the surprise uprising. This was quickly followed by uprisings in Makassar, Gorontalo and Manado by the group now calling themselves the Rising Sun Of Islam. The rebellion was successful in Makassar and Gontalo but arriving Indonesian soldiers from New Guinea put out the Manado uprising after three days of fighting throughout the city. The Indonesian Government began moving troops to the island of Sulawesi with troops arriving on the southern part of the island on the 13th of August and moving to take back the city of Makassar. However they were attacked and effectively destroyed by rebels now supported by a corrupt wing of the Indonesian army stationed in Sulawesi. The government forces were pushed back to Tanete where they recived reinforcements by early September, as the rebels now numbered nearly 85,000 after retaking Manado. In late September, Malaysia began to secretly send arms and supplies to the rebels, in order to weaken their enemy Indonesia and gain an islamic ally in Southeast Asia. Meanwhile, Vietnam had begun to support Indonesia sending large amounts of arms and supplies to the Indonesian army, as well as an expeditionary force of 5,000 soldiers to combat the rebellion. Suppression of non-muslim peoples in the rebel controlled parts of Sulawesi was brutal, but they were offered better treatment for themselves and their family if they joined the rebellion, growing the rebels to 91,000, and allowing them, along with the Malaysian supplies, to hold out into December, holding all of West Sulawesi, Gorontalo and North Sulawesi, along with most of South Sulawesi and half of Central Sulawesi. 2044 In January of 2044 Indonesia began to push the rebels back in South Sulawesi, though the rest of Central Sulawesi fell to the rebels. On the 23rd of January, they attacked the major rebel base of Makassar, and by the 1st of February, the front stretched from Makassar to Watampone. Quickly, the rebel forces moved to secure the rest of the island, striking at Southeast Sulawesi but they were unable to move very far south due to difficult terrain. Needing to cause a distraction a rebel force was sent to attack Tinobu, less resistance than expected occurred and so the town fell into rebel hands, seeing a weakpoint in the governments defenses, 15,000 troops moved through the town to encircle the Government forces holding the line on the west coast of Southeast Sulawesi. The forces were discovered just before they reached their target, but the enemy forces, not wanting to be encircled, retreated and were chased through Southeast Sulawesi. By April, with the rebel army approaching 115,000 in number, 50,000 Government troops evacuated across the Gulf of Boni to South Sulawesi. As more and more troops were sent to Sulawesi, unrest began to brew in Port Moresby, with thousands of protesters taking to the streets to protest against the Indonesian Government, on the 2nd of May Australia declared it’s support of an independent New Guinea, and on the 4th of May 2044, an armed rebel group calling itself the Liberation Front of New Guinea (LFNG) exchanged fire on the outskirts of Port Moresby with police and troops remaining in New Guinea. Other groups appeared across the island, notably in Lae and along the Owen Stanley Range. In Port Moresby the armed forces were pushed out of the city and regrouped in the jungles north of the city. As tear gas was released on protesters, Australia began to mobilise it’s forces in Darwin and Brisbane. On the 27th of May an Australian ultimatum to Indonesia was sent, threatening war if Indonesia refused to release Papua New Guinea. Indonesia ignored this and on the 30th of May Australian forces departed for New Guinea. Meanwhile tensions were heating up on the island of Borneo, Indonesia discovered that Malaysia had been funding the rebel groups who now controlled all of Sulawesi, but already dealing with two rebellions and Australia, they were reluctant to declare war. In the end they didn’t have to. Malaysian troops crossed the Indonesian border on the 12th of June triggering declarations of war from Myanmar and Thailand, but it didn’t matter, Indonesian defenses were minimal on the west side of the island, with the majority in the east, defending against a possible naval attack from the rising sun. Meanwhile, in the East, 50,000 Australian troops were fighting alongside a New Guinean force of almost the same size against 75,000 with Australian air support the rebels took Port Moresby and began to set up a line across the Owen Stanley Range from Port Moresby to Lae. As the Thai and Burmese militaries mobilised against Malaysia, the kingdom of Brunei declares war on both of them. Initially the malaysians had experienced success and took several strategic locations along the coasts, but they were now forced to stop as parts of the force were brought back to defend against the new attackers. The fighting slowed for several weeks as the Australians were regrouping in New Guinea, the Burmese, Thai and Vietnamese armies grouping in Thailand and the Malaysians preparing for their next attack. On the 1st of August a Thai force moved into Malaysia moving to quickly strike Kuala Lumpur, however their Burmese counterparts were not ready to move forward and with brilliant leadership by a young Malaysian general by the name of Najib Tengku, almost the entire force was encircled. The Thai’s retreated but 5,000 were still taken prisoner. Category:Warfare Category:Indonesia Category:Civil Wars Category:Mercbl